


Integral to Survival

by Ookami_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secuestro, Tortura Implicita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_san/pseuds/Ookami_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek estuvo en la celda durante aproximadamente diez minutos antes de que se abriera la única puerta y un cuerpo fuera lanzado dentro. La persona se golpeo contra el piso soltando un gruñido, rodando, y finalmente quedando frente a la puerta mientras esta era cerrada.</p><p>“¡Esa no es manera de tratar a un invitado!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integral to Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Integral to Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492796) by [asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/asocialfauxpas). 



> No tengo beta por lo que tal vez se encuentren varios errores de ortografía. Me disculpo de antemano por ello y cualquier crítica constructiva en cuanto a redacción siempre es bienvenida.

Derek estuvo en la celda durante aproximadamente diez minutos antes de que se abriera la única puerta y un cuerpo fuera lanzado dentro. La persona se golpeo contra el piso soltando un gruñido, rodando, y finalmente quedando frente a la puerta mientras esta era cerrada.

“¡Esa no es manera de tratar a un invitado!” dijo una voz familiar.

Derek gimoteo y Stiles miro a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la poca iluminación.

“¿Derek?”

“Stiles.”

Stiles se voltea hacia la puerta. “Hey,” grita, “¿Hay posibilidad de algún otro alojamiento? ¿No? ¿Hola?”

Derek pasó una mano por su rostro y suspiro.

-

Stiles recorrió el perímetro de la habitación por decima vez. Era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para que Derek pueda sentarse apoyado en la pared de bloques de hormigón y estirar las piernas sin interrumpir el ritmo maniático de Stiles. 

Stiles murmuraba lo suficientemente por ambos.

“Muros de concreto. Techo bajo. Una puerta. No hay luz natural. Genial. Debe ser subterráneo.”

Todo eso Derek ya lo sabía desde antes, pero silenciosamente admitía que Stiles era bastante astuto cuando necesitaba serlo. 

“No hay manera de salir,” Dice Stiles nervioso.

Derek inhala, huele la ansiedad, el miedo, una pizca de sudor y sangre y nuevamente se pregunta qué demonios está haciendo Stiles allí. 

Él es un humano y esos eran cazadores.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar, Stiles se da la vuelta inspeccionando. Observa molesto la horrible luz amarilla sobre ellos.

“¿Cómo te atraparon?” pregunta. 

Sin palabras, Derek apunto su camiseta destrozada y cubierta de sangre. “Me dispararon. Mucho.”

Stiles asintió nervioso y apunto a su cabeza. “Me golpearon. Una vez. Pero funciono. No es tan épico como cuando me golpeó Érica con una parte de mi propio coche, así que ya sabes, no hay puntos o algo por el estilo, pero de todas formas fue suficiente.” Toma un respiro y se apoya en la pared al otro lado de Derek. “Espero no sean balas con acónito.” 

“No”, responde Derek.

“Bien, no creo tener algo con que cortar tu brazo esta vez. Quiero decir, tengo dientes, pero la idea me ahoga”. Dice Stiles mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. “¿Estás sanando?”.

Derek levanta la camiseta de su pecho, gruñendo al notar lo pegajoso de la tela en su piel. Los tres agujeros ya se habían cerrado, y ha aparecido nueva piel donde solían estar las heridas. Está cansado y necesita descansar, pero estará bien. 

“Sí”, dice Derek mientras gira su cabeza hacia Stiles. “¿Tú estás bien?”

Lo observa mientras ve como se asoma un corte cerca de su sien. Stiles se estremece mientras una gota de sangre cae por su mejilla.

“Estoy bien”, le dice. A lo que Derek levanta una ceja.

“Bien. Estoy asustado. He sido secuestrado. Lo admito”. Dice mientras acomoda sus pies y se arrastra contra el muro. “¿Qué quieren de nosotros?”

Derek no está seguro, pero sabe que eventualmente lo descubrirán. 

-

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Derek se levanto rápidamente, mientras Stiles se apresura en ponerse de pie y pararse a un lado de Derek, alternando la mirada entre la puerta y Derek.

Tres hombres entraron a la habitación, uno en frente con dos detrás y Stiles se acerco aún más al lado de Derek. Este lo nota y siente dudas de la inteligencia de Stiles al aliarse a Derek tan rápidamente, sobretodo porque sus secuestradores claramente son humanos. 

“Oh bien,” dice alegremente uno de los cazadores, “Esperaba que el lobo no te hubiera matado aún.”

Los cazadores hacen un movimiento hacia ellos y Derek da un paso hacia delante, soltando un leve gruñido con su garganta.

“¡Excelente!” exclama el cazador, como si el tener un hombre lobo alfa imponiéndose en medio de ellos fuera algo grandioso.

Es una sorpresa cuando el Taser impacta el pecho de Derek. El segundo llega un poco después, y es cuando su cuerpo se arquea y cae al suelo, con la corriente corriendo por sus venas. Por ello se mortifica a sí mismo al no oír la carga de la electricidad ni oler su gas.

Su cuerpo se sacude y arquea, se dobla y acalambra, mientras se retuerce en el concreto. Después de unos minutos la electricidad se detiene y Derek se encuentra agotado y adolorido, jadeando, siendo incapaz de moverse, y mucho menos pelear.

Mientras lo arrastran fuera, logra ver a Stiles luchando por llegar a él, gritando algo que Derek no alcanza a distinguir. Lo empujan hacia atrás, pero continúa luchando hasta que lo golpean lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer. 

Derek es arrastrado fuera de la habitación y su último pensamiento cuando se encuentra con la mirada asustada de Stiles, es esperar que éste se encuentre bien.

No lo encuentra extraño, aunque una parte de él sabe a qué se debe.

-

Las siguientes horas son una agonía. Los cazadores conocen los límites de Derek y continúan empujándolo hacia ellos, hasta que se encuentra abatido colgando de los grilletes, con el cuerpo temblando y sangrando. Los recuerdos de Kate son densos en su mente, pero son lanzados lejos y olvidados en medio del dolor y la preocupación.

Sin embargo no lo mataron, y Derek piensa que debería estar agradecido por eso.

Es lanzado de vuelta a la celda y cae de golpe sobre el concreto. De repente, Stiles está allí.

“¿Derek?” le grita, frenético. Su corazón esta acelerado. Huele a sudor y pánico. “¿Derek? ¡Mierda!” Dice mientras pasa sus manos por el cuerpo de Derek. “¡Joder! ¿Qué te hicieron?”

A Derek le duele respirar. Intenta levantarse, pero sus brazos están temblando y sus músculos ardiendo. 

Stiles posa las manos en sus hombros. “Resiste, grandote”, le ordena, con voz suave y preocupada. “No te muevas”.

Derek cae nuevamente al piso y se concentra en inhalar, intentando no caer inconsciente, a pesar de que su visión esta fallando y sus oídos zumban. Puede sentir los dedos de Stiles recorriendo su piel, buscando las heridas que tratan de sanar.

“Dime que necesitas”, le dice Stiles. 

“Agua”, le responde Derek. “Descansar.”

“Lo siento, no tengo agua. Aunque puedo hacerte descansar.”

Derek permite que Stiles lo mueva en sus brazos hasta que este se apoya en el muro y le acomoda su cabeza entre las piernas.

“Los Stilinski lo hacen excelente de almohadas”, dice Stiles.

Derek se encuentra somnoliento y adolorido, así que no se opone ni tampoco dice nada cuando los dedos de Stiles recorren su cabello, a pesar de que debería molestarle. Solo se queda allí, sin fuerzas, con el rostro pegado al muslo de Stiles mientras sus tejidos comienzan a sanar lentamente.

Derek sabe que Stiles nunca ha guardado silencio y no se sorprende cuando comienza a hablar. También sabe que es inteligente. Él mismo ha probado su inteligencia, por lo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que es probable que estén siendo observados. Stiles no le habla de Scott ni de los hombres lobos, ni tampoco de alguna cosa sobrenatural. En vez de eso, le cuenta una historia de Lacrosse. 

Derek se deja llevar y Stiles habla hasta que su voz comienza a ponerse ronca. 

-

Derek comienza a reaccionar lentamente. Una vez que el dolor ha sido reducido al mínimo, se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido en el regazo de Stiles. Da un sobresalto que culmina en una llamarada de agonía tal que no puede reprimir el gemido, lo hizo caer nuevamente en las piernas de Stiles. 

“Whoa, whoa,” dice Stiles, con sus manos sobre la espalda y el cabello de Derek, mientras lo acaricia y lo calma. “Relájate. ¿Dónde crees que vas?”

Nuevamente intenta levantarse, pero sus brazos tiemblan y se resigna a la atención de Stiles por un tiempo más. 

“¿Por qué me ayudas?” Suelta Derek. Sonando como una acusación en vez de una pregunta.

Stiles detiene sus manos por un momento y luego suspira, no puede creer que Derek haya hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. 

“¿Por qué me empujaste lejos del Kanima?” 

Derek le frunce el ceño. “¿Qué?”

“De hecho, ¿por qué me salvaste de Peter? ¿Por qué te aseguraste de que Scott me levantara del piso de la comisaria?”

Derek se encuentra demasiado agotado como para intentar distinguir el rápido tren de los pensamientos de Stiles, por lo que solo gruñe en respuesta. 

“Exactamente”, le dice Stiles. “Esta bien admitirlo. Sé que poseo cierto tipo de encanto. Se filtra bajo tu piel.”

“Como un parásito,” le lanza Derek.

“Está haciendo bromas”, dice Stiles bajo un suspiro. “Divertidísimo, de verdad. Al nivel de Monty Python. ¿Por qué no solo admites que te gusto?”

Derek realmente no sabe como esta conversación responde su pregunta. Por lo que nuevamente lo intenta.

“¿Por qué me ayudaste?” Reitera. 

“Por la misma razón que tú me has ayudado.”

“Porque soy imprescindible para tu supervivencia. Porque sabes que la mejor manera de salir de aquí es a través de mí.”

Hay un momento de silencio en el que Derek se da cuenta de lo que acaba de insinuar.

“Espera”, le dice Stiles, “¿Soy imprescindible para tu supervivencia?”

El ceño de Derek se profundiza mientras intenta alcanzar la conversación de Stiles. “¿Te gusto?” le pregunta.

“Oh por dios,” le responde, frustrado. “Es como hablar con Scott mientras Allison está dentro de su rango de olfato. Vuelve a dormir”.

Derek gruñe nuevamente, mientras comienza a acomodarse y volver a dormir.

-

La puerta vuelve a crujir unas horas más tarde y Derek se endereza erguido, sobresaltando a Stiles que se encontraba medio dormido mientras seguía hablando.

Nuevamente son tres hombres, pero no avanzan más allá de la puerta. Lanzan una botella de agua y un sándwich envuelto y vuelven a cerrar la puerta.

Derek agarra el agua, la abre y toma un trago, luego se la tiende a Stiles, quien luce sorprendido de que Derek este compartiendo. Este simplemente le empuja la botella hacia su mano y Stiles tiene que agarrarla antes de dejarla caer.

Toma un sorbo, lo suficiente para humedecer su boca, y luego toma un sorbo más largo. A continuación dividieron el sándwich.

Derek se siente infinitamente mejor. 

“¿Te preguntaron algo?”, pregunta Stiles mientras toma otro sorbo de agua y le devuelve la botella. “Como, ¿alguna idea del porque estamos aquí?”.

Derek sacude su cabeza. “No.” Dijo contento al ver que Stiles no retomaba la desastrosa conversación de antes.

“Está bien, mi papá… me estará buscando. Se supone que debería estar en casa desde hace horas, ya que estoy castigado debido a que Harris continua dándome detenciones sin razón alguna.” Hay un toque de amargura en el tono de Stiles que a Derek no le gusta.”Y… oh vaya. ¡Mi Jeep!” Grita mientras se refriega las manos por su cabeza. “Mi papá va a matarme.”

“¿Qué le ocurrió a tu Jeep?” le pregunta Derek.

“Quedo estacionado en el supermercado con la puerta abierta, la ventana rota y con sangre salpicada en su interior.” Le responde agitado. “Estoy seguro de que será objeto de vandalismo en cuanto anochezca.”

Derek se encontraba ligeramente entretenido por la preocupación de Stiles hacia su Jeep, pero a su vez piensa en ello como una distracción.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar y Stiles comenzó a envolverse en torno a su delgada chaqueta, a lo que Derek se dio cuenta una hora más tarde.

“Va a enloquecer,” continuo Stiles. “Probablemente llamará a alguno de mis amigos.”

Scott.

Stiles estaba hablando en código. Scott descubrirá que Stiles ha desaparecido y en ese instante también se dará cuenta de que Derek también se ha ido. La manada los buscará. 

“Tus amigos son unos idiotas,” le responde Derek, porque en realidad lo son.

Stiles suspira, “Sí,” accede, “pero son unos idiotas persistentes.”

Ahora que Derek tiene la oportunidad de estudiar a Stiles, puede ver el evidente agotamiento en los círculos que se han formado debajo de sus ojos. Su sien aun se encontraba lastimada, aunque el sangrado se había detenido. Su mandíbula se encontraba oscurecida por un moretón debido a su imprudente y estúpido intento de no dejar que los cazadores se llevaran a Derek.

“Debemos descansar,” le dijo Derek.

Stiles asintió. Se acomodo en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y las manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza. Bostezo y cerro sus ojos.

Más tarde Stiles ya se ha quedado dormido, y Derek se queda vigilando. 

-

El día siguiente es muy similar al primero. Derek se despierta en cuanto la puerta de la celda se abre y Stiles nuevamente se pone de pie y se para cerca de Derek cuando los cazadores entran.

Derek esperaba el Taser en vez de la forma tan natural en que lanzan un dardo tranquilizante que le da en el cuello y lo hace caer. 

Tendido en el suelo, tira el dardo hacia fuera. A su vez puede oír a Stiles gritando y nuevamente lo ve pelear en contra de los cazadores. No alcanza a ver lo que sucede después ya que se ha desmayado. 

-

En esta ocasión los cazadores son más creativos. Derek siente que estuviera casi muerto cuando lo lanzan de vuelta a la celda.

“Oh por dios,” dice Stiles ahogado mientras pasa sus manos por la espalda y el pecho de Derek. “Bien, descanso y agua. Tengo agua. La guarde de ayer, por si acaso.”

Derek esta débil, todo su cuerpo se siente tan pesado como el plomo. Se sacude, con su frente apoyada en el piso, ni siquiera cree poder soportar el agua, aun si consiguiera ponerse en posición para beberla.

Stiles parece darse cuenta y tira a Derek sobre su regazo. Sus dedos vuelven a posarse sobre su cabello y acariciar su cabeza. Derek se queda allí, con su mejilla cerca de la cadera de Stiles y el brazo sobre sus rodillas. 

Stiles le habla. Esta vez le relata algún cuento de hadas de los hermanos Grimm.

Su voz es extrañamente acogedora y Derek se queda dormido con la historia de la caperucita roja y el constante ritmo de los latidos de Stiles.

-

Stiles tenía el labio partido. Había una gota de sangre seca en la esquina de su boca y Derek recuerda que Stiles nuevamente peleo cuando lo sacaron de la habitación. 

Otra botella de agua fue bebida en su mayoría por Derek, y una pequeña parte por Stiles. Dividieron otro sándwich antes de que Stiles se acurrucara en un rincón e intentara no temblar.

Stiles se veía agotado y la celda estaba fría. Derek usualmente tiene la temperatura alta, es parte de ser un hombre lobo, pero esta frio al utilizar toda su energía en curarse.

Finalmente suspira y se arrastra hacia Stiles.

“Muévete,” le dice. Su voz es dura y tosca, a lo que Stiles lo observa adormilado. 

“¿Qué?”

“Muévete.”

Stiles le obedece y Derek se desliza detrás de él dejando su espalda contra el muro. Envuelve su brazo a su alrededor y acomoda las rodillas detrás de él para acercarlo aún más. Stiles se encuentra tenso frente a él. Lo entiende. No ha abrazado a alguien en mucho tiempo y a su vez prefiere alejarse del contacto físico. Es extraño, pero necesario, y Derek intenta relajar la tensión en sus propios músculos para crear un ambiente más acogedor. 

“Para el calor,” le explica Derek.

Stiles asiente, relajándose poco a poco. Al final, Derek lo acerca aun más. 

“No sabía que te importaba,” le dice Stiles, con su inteligente boca, incluso (especialmente) en situaciones extremas.

“Cállate, Stiles.”

Y lo hace. Se funde en el abrazo de Derek, acurrucándose aun más cerca y suspirando por calor. Rápidamente se queda dormido, dejando a Derek maldiciéndose por su propia incompetencia y preguntándose como saldrán de allí con vida.

-

El tercer día es más de lo mismo. Se ha convertido en una rutina.

Derek descansa en el regazo de Stiles con sus costillas rotas, pero sanando. Esta vez Stiles recurre a un percance que tuvieron él y Scott cuando eran niños. 

A pesar del dolor, Derek logra encontrar una irregularidad en los latidos de Stiles. Se da cuenta de los pequeños temblores en sus manos cuando recorren su pelo y espalda.

Frunció el ceño y se acomodo con el objetivo de mirarlo directamente. 

“¿Qué ocurre?” le dice con un tono duro.

Stiles se detiene a mitad de oración. Lo mira hacia abajo, confundido, con una mano en el pecho de Derek y la otra recorriendo su cabello.

“¿Además de estar secuestrado con un lobo herido en mi regazo? Todo es magnífico.”

“Mientes,” le dice Derek. “Estás temblando.” El corazón de Stiles da otro salto a lo que Derek frunce el ceño. “¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba? ¿Te molestaron?” El simple pensamiento lo asusto más de lo que quisiera admitir y su propio pulso se disparo.

“¡No!” le responde Stiles. “No, no es eso, no he tomado mi Adderall en tres días. No es nada.” Agrega mientras se encoje de hombros.

A continuación levanta la mano que tenia sobre el pecho de Derek y la sacude. “Desaparecerá.”

Derek no sabe porque lo hace, tal vez porque siente que necesita tranquilizar a Stiles o tal vez porque necesita su propia tranquilidad. Toma la mano de Stiles entre la suyas, entrelaza sus dedos y las apoya nuevamente sobre su pecho.

Stiles se queda sorprendido, sin poder cerrar la boca.

Finalmente Derek cierra sus ojos y deja salir un profundo respiro que le recuerda que aun sus costillas están lejos de curarse, a lo que hace una mueca por la molestia. 

Stiles resopla. “¿Estás conmigo, sourwolf? 

“Tú y Scott siendo unos idiotas en el bosque. Me suena familiar.”

Por primera vez en tres días, Stiles ríe. 

“Hiciste una broma,” se burla. “¡No puedo creerlo!”

“¿Stiles?”

“¿Sí?”

“Cállate.”

Derek puede sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Stiles cuando se sumerge nuevamente en la historia, y por un momento, Derek se relaja y puede imaginar esa rutina como una nueva especie de normalidad para ellos, donde no se encuentran encerrados en la absoluto a merced de unos locos cazadores.

-

“Preguntaron…” suelta Derek con un jadeo el cuarto día, “sobre la manada y los Argents.”

Stiles acaricia la cabeza de Derek y este intenta no moverse y contener el murmullo en su garganta.

“¿Qué les dijiste?”

“Nada.”

-

Stiles tenía un ojo negro. 

Derek lo observa, ve la hinchazón y la forma en que la sangre se ha acumulado bajo la delgada piel.

No le gusta.

“La próxima vez que vengan,” le dice Derek, “no pelees con ellos.”

Stiles mueve su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada desafiante de Derek.

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque estas siendo herido.”

“Tú estás recibiendo más daño.” Le contraataca Stiles.

“Sanaré,” le responde Derek.

Y por supuesto, debido a que es Stiles, no puede dejarlo así.

“No te gusta verme herido.”

Derek abre su boca pero es detenido por Stiles.

“Y no me salgas con esa basura de que soy imprescindible para tu supervivencia. Sé que soy una carga aquí. Soy un humano hiperactivo, débil y fácilmente herido.”

Derek mira hacia otro lado. “Me mantienes cuerdo… humano,” le admite. “Te necesito para estar bien. No quiero herirte.”

Derek puede oír la manera en que funciona la garganta de Stiles y mira hacia arriba para verlo, con la boca abierta y el labio inferior húmedo. Stiles entiende la gravedad de esa confesión, por lo que presiona los labios y finalmente asiente. 

“Bien,” le dice. “Está bien. Seré más cuidadoso.”

“Gracias,” le responde Derek y está agradecido cuando Stiles le corresponde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-

En la quinta noche, Stiles se voltea en torno a los brazos de Derek y entierra la cabeza en su pecho, a lo que este se estremece. 

Fue un día difícil, con más preguntas y más moretones y huesos rotos. Esta vez había menos agua y menos comida. Stiles le dio su parte a Derek diciendo que no tenía hambre.

Ahora Derek puede oír el gruñido del estomago de Stiles.

“No quiero morir aquí,” dice suavemente Stiles. Su voz se tuerce al hablar, y si Derek no fuera tan egoísta, le diría que se detuviera. De todas formas Stiles no lo haría porque aunque sabe que Derek necesita de la familiaridad de sus charlas, también sabe que uno de los motivos de Derek es para mantenerse humano, mientras que los cazadores lo están empujando al límite.

“Quiero decir, no está en mis diez mejores maneras de morir. Preferiría morir anciano en mi cama. Si no se puede, morir después de un gran orgasmo estaría cercano al segundo lugar. Solo… No quiero hacerlo aquí. La compañía no es mala pero el ambiente deja mucho que desear.”

Derek aprieta su abrazo. Stiles es fuerte, siempre ha sido fuerte e inteligente, pero cinco días de tensión, esperando, sin saber nada, ha hecho que Derek comience a ver las aberturas.

“No vas a morir.”

Stiles exhala ruidosamente. “Mi papá debe estar como loco.”

Derek siente como el puño de Stiles aprieta los restos de su camisa.

“Tu papá no se rendirá hasta encontrarte.”

“Lo sé. Solo espero que quede algo que encontrar.”

Derek acerca a Stiles tanto como puede, hasta que su cuerpo queda completamente pegado al de él, con la cabeza de Stiles escondida bajo su barbilla. No sabe porque termina dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de Stiles, pero lo hace.

El corazón de Stiles se acelera. 

“No me abandones,” le murmura Derek.

Stiles suspira. “No lo haré.”

-

“Stiles, despierta,” le dice Derek, sacudiéndolo. 

Algo ocurre. Derek puede oír más gente de la usual correr por el pasillo afuera de su celda. Puede oler el pánico.

Stiles despierta lentamente. No luce bien, se ve pálido y abatido.

“¿Qué?”

“Algo ocurre,” Dice Derek. “Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad.”

Derek se arrastra hacia la puerta, presionando su oído en la delgada grieta entre la puerta y la pared.

Escucha disparos y voces desconocidas.

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta Stiles, uniéndose a él.

“No lo sé. Algo.”

Esperan en la puerta durante horas. Algunas veces gritan cuando oyen pasos corriendo por el pasillo, por si acaso.

Nadie viene.

Ni siquiera sus captores. 

Esa noche se van a dormir hambrientos y sedientos. 

-

Derek se ha estado preguntando porque los cazadores capturaron a Stiles. El séptimo día, lo descubren.

Esta vez entran y Derek se agacha, les gruñe y comienza a sacar sus garras. Intenta hacérselo cada vez más difícil, pero esta débil. Necesita dormir durante días y comer más que la mitad de un sándwich húmedo. 

Aunque esta vez, agarran a Stiles.

“¡Derek!” exclama, mientras se revuelve y araña los brazos de aquellos que lo agarraron.

Derek se lanza, gruñendo, porque no pueden llevárselo. No pueden. No lo harán.

Derek logra atacar a uno de ellos con sus garras. Salpicando sangre contra la pared y el piso para finalmente lanzarlo por los aires y luego ir por aquel que tiene su brazo alrededor de la garganta de Stiles mientras lo arrastra.

Derek no alcanza a llegar muy lejos antes de que le disparen. Se necesitaron dos balas para derribarlo y una tercera para que se quedara allí.

-

Se saca las balas. Sana. Se pasea. Se preocupa y gruñe. Se sienta junto a la puerta y escucha. Olfatea el aire pero la celda esta empapada de la esencia de Stiles. 

Pasan las horas y a Derek le preocupa que tal vez Stiles no vuelva.

Sin embargo lo hace.

Se tambalea y Derek esta allí para atraparlo cuando colapsa.

“¿Stiles?”

“Estoy bien,” le dice, “pero creo que nuestros anfitriones realmente no entienden de hospitalidad.”

No está bien. Derek puede sentir el olor de la sangre y los moretones. 

Su labio nuevamente está roto. Su chaqueta no está y puede ver las manchas color óxido en la camiseta gris de Stiles.

Stiles débilmente aleja las manos de Derek y toma un poco de distancia.

Empuja a Stiles sobre su regazo. Es incomodo pero hacen que funcione, por lo que Stiles queda sentado sobre las piernas de Derek, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

“Preguntaron por Allison,” dice Stiles. “Y los Argents. Creo que debe ser algún conflicto entre cazadores.”

“¿Qué les dijiste?” le pregunta Derek.

Stiles traga. “Nada.” Su respiración se une a un quejido de dolor.

“Te tengo,” le dice Derek mientras lo acaricia y respira profundamente. 

Stiles acaricia el brazo de Derek de manera reconfortante y desinteresada, dándose cuenta de que Derek lo necesita tanto como el necesita a Derek.

Es íntimo y extraño y hace que la piel de Derek sienta un hormigueo y su corazón se acelere ya que han estado abrazados por días.

“Confío en ti,” le dice Stiles.

La declaración llena de aire los pulmones de Derek. Enrosca los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles, tan frágil y precioso, necesita ser protegido, al igual que la confianza que ha crecido entre ellos.

“Lo sé,” le responde.

“Bien,” le dice Stiles.

Stiles se acomoda sobre él y contiene un gemido que suena fuertemente en el silencio de la celda.

“Quédate quieto,” le dice Derek. Desliza la mano por debajo de su camiseta, siguiendo su columna vertebral. La piel de Stiles es sorprendentemente cálida bajo el tacto de Derek. Se contiene y puede sentir los pequeños estremecimientos que son causados por Stiles. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” le susurra Stiles.

“Quitándote algo de dolor.”

Derek hace lo que puede, elimina los dolores absorbiéndolos por sus venas, pero su cuerpo esta débil, y no puede tomar mucho antes de estar jadeando. Stiles se apoya aun más fuerte sobre el pecho de Derek, pero su respiración parece más relajada.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Stiles resopla. “Hablaría,” le dice, con la voz ahogada contra el pecho de Derek, “pero estoy cansado.”

Derek toma un respiro.

Él habla.

Le habla a Stiles sobre Laura, de como siempre se las arreglaba para meterlo en problemas, incluso cuando ella lo provocaba. Como fue la única estabilidad que conoció en su vida por un largo tiempo. Como la echaba de menos día a día, debido a su repentina y cruda pérdida. Le habla sobre su padre y su madre, y como Peter era un tío divertido que les daba un postre antes de la cena, antes de que fuera quemado, literal y figurativamente. Le relata historias sobre su infancia, sobre las carreras en el bosque, el cómo trepaban árboles y jugaba a las escondidas con sus hermanos.

Derek le habla hasta que su garganta esta seca y Stiles se ha dormido en su pecho.

-

“Si pudieras tener cualquier comida del mundo en este momento, ¿qué sería?” le comenta Stiles una noche.

Derek lo piensa. “Berenjenas a la parmesana.”

“Eh,” le responde Stiles. “Creí que serías el tipo de chico de carne y patatas, con énfasis en la carne.”

Derek se encoje de hombros, acercándose más a Stiles. “Mi mamá solía hacerlas.” 

“Oh,” le responde Stiles.

“Ella quería que nos comiéramos nuestros vegetales como cualquier otra mamá.”

“Suena como una buena mamá.”

“Lo era,” le responde Derek y a continuación le da un codazo a Stiles. “Si pudieras tener cualquier comida, ¿qué sería?”

“Un cupcake tan grande como mi cabeza.”

-

“Te ves horrible,” le dice Stiles. Están sentados uno frente al otro y Stiles le da una sonrisa irónica. Su sándwich esta frente a él, solo le dio dos mordidas y luego lo dejo. Derek se da cuenta y se preocupa. “Quiero decir,” continua Stiles, “normalmente tienes esa melancólica y peligrosa mirada de hombre lobo pero ahora…” Stiles niega con la cabeza. “Luces como un vagabundo. Un vagabundo zombi.”

Derek resopla, mira hacia abajo y ve su camiseta destrozada, pegajosa por la sangre. Se frota una mano por la cara y puede sentir la barba que ha crecido. 

“Bueno, tú luces como un idiota,” le contraataca. 

Stiles ríe. Aunque suena más como si tosiera. “Buena respuesta, Sourwolff.”

Derek sonríe y sus labios se agrietan.

“¡Allí!” Le dice Stiles apuntándolo. “¡Allí! Eso es lo que estaba buscando.”

Derek frunce el ceño. “¿Qué?”

“Deberías sonreír más seguido,” le responde Stiles. “Te luce.”

“Eso dice el idiota.”

Stiles ríe nuevamente, y luego hace una mueca. “Joder, eso duele. No puedo creer que esperaras a que estuviera lesionado para mostrar tu sentido del humor. De todas formas, ese es el porqué debes mantenerme cerca.”

“¿Por qué eres un experto en la moda de un vagabundo zombi?”

“No,” le responde Stiles. “Es debido a que nutro tu sentido del humor. Debido a que podrías utilizar un poco en trabajar tus habilidades sociales. Porque soy el equivalente humano en el motor de investigaciones. Porque soy impresionante.”

“Stiles,” le interrumpe Derek, antes de que Stiles eleve su voz nuevamente. “No tienes que demostrar lo que vales para mí.”

Stiles traga.

“Y no te dejaré atrás,” le dice Derek. “Nos iremos juntos de aquí.”

Stiles asiente. “Bien, bien, porque también tengo algunas opiniones sobre tú elección de residencias.”

-

Derek pierde la cuenta de los días. Continúan pasando y se convierten en un caos indistinguible de tiempo. 

Todo lo que sabe es que Stiles se está deteriorando frente a él. Ambos están deshidratados y hambrientos, y mientras Derek tiene la ventaja de la curación de hombre lobo, Stiles no.

Derek sabe que está perdiendo a Stiles y le duele. Duele más que los interrogatorios. Duele saber que debió intentar más duro el escapar al comienzo de su cautiverio. Duele saber que es demasiado débil para hacer nada más que quedarse sentado y sostener a Stiles, presionándolo sobre él e intentando mantenerlo con vida.

Stiles tenía razón. Se las había arreglado para meterse bajo la piel de Derek y quedarse allí. Y Derek tiene que admitir, aunque sea a regañadientes, que le gusta.

Por la noche, Stiles suda y tiembla. Su piel está caliente debido a la fiebre pero contantemente busca a Derek por calor. Durante el día, Stiles le conversa, pero lentamente su voz comienza a disminuir mientras le cuenta a Derek sobre su madre, su padre y Scott.

“Cuida de mi padre, ¿está bien?” murmura Stiles. “No tiene a nadie más y necesita comer sus vegetales y cuidar su colesterol. No lo dejes beber demasiado. Y también cuida a Scott. Necesita estudiar más duro y necesita a alguien con quien jugar videojuegos, también necesita alguien que le diga cuando está siendo un bastardo. Socialmente es un desastre por lo que necesitara ayuda con Allison. Molestara mucho y…”

Stiles divaga y Derek lo escucha. Accede a las solicitudes de Stiles, aun cuando siente que le está dando permiso para dejarlo.

Se siente como una despedida.

Derek se permite presionar sus labios en la frente de Stiles.

Un tiempo indeterminado después, Stiles está sobre el regazo de Derek, acurrucado, dormido a pesar de que se sacude y le habla a personas que no están allí. Derek lo acaricia, pasa su mano sobre la cabeza y la espalda de Stiles mientras lo observa y piensa en su familia y su manada.

La puerta se balancea al abrirse y Derek no se mueve, no puede, y lentamente levanta la mirada.

Su corazón dio un salto y nunca creyó estar tan feliz de ver a Chris Argent.

-

“Los tengo,” dice Chris, presionando la mano en su oído.

Chris se acerca cautelosamente hacia Derek… a lo que Derek solamente traga. Su visión es borrosa, pero puede ver el contorno de la pistola en la mano de Chris. Chris huele a pólvora y a sol, el cual es fuerte y abrumador para la nariz de Derek, y sus pasos son excesivamente altos. Él es un intruso en ese ambiente en que se encuentran encerrados, por lo que sus sentidos de hombre lobo se resisten a la intrusión. Esta teniendo problemas para controlarlos, filtrando pertinentemente el exceso.

“Derek,” le dice Chris cautelosamente.

Derek apoya su cabeza contra el muro de concreto para mirar a Chris y parpadear pesadamente. Sus brazos ya no abrazan a Stiles, pero se encuentran apoyados en él. Estos pesan como el plomo y sus piernas se encuentran entumecidas. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado sentado allí y no conoce las intenciones de Chris.

Chris lo estudia, guarda su arma en una funda de su costado y avanza hacia delante, con las manos en alto. Derek puede oír los latidos del corazón de Chris, lentos, contantes, calmados.

“Necesita una ambulancia,” dice Derek, con la lengua áspera en su boca. “La necesita… No me importa lo que me hagas, pero necesita… un hospital.”

Chris se agacha, acerca una mano y Derek puede sentir los colmillos creciendo en su boca, amenazando involuntariamente. Los retrae, pasando su lengua por el borde de los dientes.

“Por favor,” dice nuevamente.

Chris asiente. Nuevamente presiona su oído. “Llamen una ambulancia.”

Hay algunos pasos que se acercan por el corredor. “¿Por qué necesitan una ambulancia?” Grita Scott cuando llega a la habitación. Con Isaac un paso detrás de él.

“Scott,” dice Chris, mientras apunta con una mano tras él. “Isaac.”

Scott patina al detenerse, e Isaac husmeaba detrás.

Scott. Derek conoce a Scott. Scott es más seguro que los Argents. Scott cuidará de Stiles. Isaac le ayudará.

Derek se siente aliviado, pero Scott no se mueve. Ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Y oh, ¡oh! Derek se da cuenta de que creen que es una amenaza, de que atacará. Observa la forma en que tiene acomodado a Stiles sobre él, la manera en que tiene sus brazos alrededor de él. Ambos cubiertos de sangre y sudor, y lo entiende. 

“Tómalo,” dice Derek, asintiendo.

Chris le indica a Scott e Isaac que se acerquen y entre los tres acomodan con cuidado a Stiles en los brazos de Scott. El cuerpo de Stiles esta lacio, débil y Derek apenas puede oír su corazón golpeteando sobre el de los demás. Pero está allí. Stiles sigue vivo y está siendo rescatado.

Derek se encoje por el alivio.

Isaac corre para pedir ayuda mientras sigue a Scott cuidadosamente.

Stiles está a salvo. Stiles está a salvo. Stiles está a salvo.

“Sí, lo está.” Dice el Argent y Derek se da cuenta de que lo ha estado repitiendo en voz alta.

El Argent le tiende su mano.

Derek se queda mirándolo.

“¿Puedes levantarte?” le pregunta el Argent, con la ceja levantada.

“No,” le responde Derek. “Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, hazlo. Ahora”

El Argent suspira. “Lo único que planeo hacer es sacarte de aquí.”

Levanta el brazo de Derek y lo tira sobre su hombro, dejando a Derek de pie. El Argent gruñe mientras saca a Derek de la celda.

Derek no mira hacia atrás.

-

Derek le da una mirada a la ambulancia que ya se alejaba. Oye la sirena, y a su vez, oye al Sheriff por medio del teléfono de Scott.

El grupo que los rodea es el Argent y sus cazadores. Allison no está presente. Tampoco su manada. Solo Scott e Isaac estaban trabajando con Chris.

Derek no se siente seguro, pero tampoco se siente amenazado. De todas formas no importa. Stiles va de camino al hospital. Él está a salvo y ese era el objetivo de Derek.

El Argent conduce a Derek hasta su coche.

“¿A dónde?” le pregunta.

Derek no lo llevara con su manada. No puede ir a un hospital. Le esperan demasiadas preguntas allí. 

“Deaton,” le responde.

-

Deaton lo estaba esperando.

Hay una camilla con mantas y una almohada, además de una intravenosa a su lado.

Derek se resiste. Luce vagamente aterrado y sabe que no se sentirá seguro tendido allí. Se tambalea lejos de las manos del Argent, toma en sus manos las mantas y la almohada y las tira al suelo. Se tambalea hasta la esquina de la habitación, cayendo con un gruñido sobre la ropa de cama y quedándose allí.

Se duerme mientras Deaton le susurraba algo y el incrustaba la aguja en el brazo.

-

Derek despierta abruptamente y por un momento no sabe dónde está.

Se sienta, presionando la espalda contra el muro mientras escarba las sabanas con los pies. Por una fracción de segundos, está de vuelta en la celda y el miedo lo amenaza con ahogarlo.

“¡Derek!” le grita Scott.

Derek deja caer las manos que no sabía que había levantado y mira alrededor de la habitación. Scott e Isaac lo están mirando fijamente, con ojos abiertos, y Derek se da cuenta de que está bien. Está en el almacén de Deaton junto a un montón de bolsas de comida para gatos. Suelta un suspiro, necesita calmarse. Aprieta su mandíbula, logrando quedan nuevamente bajo control bajo los ojos de los miembros de su manada.

Scott deja escapar un fuerte suspiro.

“Me asustaste,” le dice Scott. “Gruñías sobre como serías el alfa de todos nosotros en todo momento.”

Derek entrecierra los ojos. Se pone de pie notando que su cuerpo ya no se siente horrible y eso es algo bueno. Su cabeza no daba vueltas y sus sentidos estaban completamente bajo control.

Mira hacia abajo y nota que está usando un pijama de algodón azul y alza una ceja mientras tira de la tela.

“Olías…” le responde Isaac a esa pregunta silenciosa mientras arrugaba la nariz. “Realmente mal.”

Scott ahoga una risa.

Derek lo mira.

“Stiles será dado de alta del hospital hoy,” le dice Scott. “Creí que querrías saberlo.”

“¿Ya?” Le pregunta Derek con voz ronca.

Isaac se mueve alrededor de la habitación y sirve un vaso de agua para Derek. Se lo da y Derek toma un trago largo y lento.

Scott se encoge de hombros. “Sí. Está bien.”

“Fue golpeado y estaba hambriento,” le gruñe Derek. “Se necesitan más que unas pocas horas para recuperarse de la deshidratación y las costillas rotas.”

Scott parpadea. “¿Horas? Derek, has dormido por tres días.”

Derek se ahoga mientras bebe, escupiendo de la sorpresa. “¿Tres días?”

“Sí. Uno de nosotros se quedaba contigo todo el tiempo. Tomábamos turnos. Érica, Boyd, incluso Jackson.”

Derek se lame los labios, sorprendido de todo el tiempo que ha perdido. “¿Stiles?” le pregunta.

“También se quedaba alguien con él.”

Derek asiente aliviado.

“¿Y los que hicieron esto?”

Isaac se endereza a un lado de la puerta. “Ya está arreglado.”

“¿Cómo?” la voz de Derek es dura, áspera.

Hace que tanto Isaac como Scott den un paso atrás.

Scott se recupera primero. “Créenos,” le dice. “No cazaran por un largo tiempo.”

Derek no se siente satisfecho. Quiere venganza. Pica bajo su piel, por lo que flexiona los dedos.

“Dímelo todo.”

-

Derek se toma una ducha, fregándose el sudor y la sangre acumulada por días en su cuerpo. Se lava el cabello, las uñas, a través de su cuero cabelludo, intentando no pensar en los dedos de Stiles enredados en su cabello y en lo reconfortante que era después de horas de tortura. Friega su piel hasta que es rosa y lo repite nuevamente.

Mientras se lava, se repite la información que Scott le había revelado.

Stiles tenía razón. Era una disputa entre cazadores. Unos nuevos cazadores no creían que los Argents estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo.

Derek había sido capturado como un trofeo. Iban a torturarlo y conseguir algo de información, información fisiológica sobre los alfas, y luego matarlo.

Stiles fue un error. Creyeron que era un beta, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era humano, no podían dejarlo ir. Por otro lado encontraron la interacción entre ambos bastante intrigante. No se habían encontrado antes con seres humanos en una manada.

Eran cazadores sin los años de conocimiento e historia que poseían los Argents, y se notaba. No seguían el código y Derek no podía evitar sentir el fantasma de Kate cernirse sobre él.

No le importaba como. Necesitaba ver a Stiles.

Derek tomo las toallas para secarse. Se afeito. Se lavo los dientes. Se vistió con ropa limpia, la cual se sentía bien bajo su piel. Y finalmente hizo rotar sus hombros, pero la tensión que estuvo presente en ellos desde que despertó, seguía allí. 

Dudaba que esa tensión se fuera pronto.

Derek se sube a su auto, sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Aspira el aire fresco y se deja caer, apoyando la frente en el volante. Siente todo el peso sobre él. Se siente agotado a pesar de los tres días de sueño, mentalmente agotado, no físicamente. Sabe que tendrá nuevas pesadillas y se mezclaran con las viejas –el incendio, la celda, la electricidad, la opresiva sensación de estar atrapado. Nuevas culpas y nuevas responsabilidades añadirán un nuevo peso a sus hombros.

Sin embargo ahora no puede perderlo.

La ausencia de Stiles es un dolor físico y necesita confirmar que está bien. Derek necesita saber que Stiles está seguro.

De camino a casa de Stiles, Derek toma una decisión de último minuto y se desvía hacia la panadería de la ciudad.

-

Derek se debate entre ir por la puerta de en frente o por la ventana.

Al final, escoge la puerta. Tal vez Stiles no apreciaría una intromisión sorpresiva por la ventana. Derek no le quiere causar ningún malestar por la que va por la puerta de en frente.

El Sheriff le contesta.

“Derek,” le dice.

“Sheriff,” le responde Derek y de pronto se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de que es lo que sabe el Sheriff.

Se queda de pie allí sintiéndose incomodo y ansioso, con la caja de cartón de la panadería en una mano, y una bolsa con comestibles en la otra.

El Sheriff lo mira y luego lo alcanza. Derek intenta contener su estremecimiento y piensa que lo ha logrado, a pesar de que la expresión del Sheriff le dice lo contrario. La mano del Sheriff se posa sobre su hombro y le da un apretón reconfortante.

“Entra,” le dice el Sheriff Stilinski.

Derek entra cautelosamente.

“No sé todo,” continúa el Sheriff, y hay algo de amargura en su tono, pero no hay incriminación. “Scott y Chris Argent intentaron explicarme. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que mi hijo quedó atrapado en un fuego cruzado de lo que sea que esté ocurriendo.” Está enojado. Derek puede oírlo en el tono de su voz y en el incremento de su pulso, pero el Sheriff Stilinski toma un respiro y se calma, soltando el agarre sobre el hombro de Derek. Derek sabe que el Sheriff ha tenido varios días para procesar todo lo que le han dicho, por lo que su habilidad para recomponerse es bastante rápida, pero internamente Derek se estremece debido a la paliza que sin duda recibió el Argent y Scott. “Pero lo que si se es que Stiles dice que no habría sobrevivido sin ti.”

“Yo no habría sobrevivido sin él,” le responde Derek. Y es la verdad.

El Sheriff asiente. Se paso la mano por su pelo, un gesto que le recordaba bastante a su hijo. “Sé que no tienes a nadie que te cuide, hijo. ¿Estás bien?”

Derek se traga el nudo que de pronto se había formado en su garganta, “Lo estaré.”

El Sheriff asiente. “Bien.”

Se quedan allí por un momento. Derek se siente extraño e incomodo, pero vagamente aprecia la preocupación del Sheriff. Es un extraño momento para él. Se siente emocionalmente frágil y ahora se siente joven, de una manera que no se había sentido desde que su familia murió. Es demasiado. 

“Si sientes que necesitas hablar…” comienza el Sheriff.

“En realidad no.”

“Oh, gracias a dios. Stiles está subiendo las escaleras.”

Derek recibió un firme golpe en la espalda.

-

Las escaleras crujían bajo sus pisadas y cuando llego a la puerta de Stiles, no sabía si debería golpear o no. Decidió dar un golpe rápido con los nudillos, intentando difícilmente equilibrar la caja y la bolsa.

La puerta se abrió hacia dentro y allí se encontraba Stiles de pie.

La visión de él saludable y en pijamas hizo que el corazón de Derek diera un salto y a su vez sintiera que la pieza que faltaba ya que había sido robada había vuelto a su lugar. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. 

“Hey, hombre,” le dice Stiles. Su voz aun se oye rasposa y luce exhausto. Los moretones en su rostro han tomado un color entre verdes y amarillos, en vez del crudo morado que presentaban la última vez que Derek los vio. Aun se veía pálido, pero mucho mejor. Ya no olía a infección y sangre, si no que a jabón y medicina. 

“Hey,” le responde Derek. Es lamentable como un saludo, pero deja todo a un lado, tomando finalmente a Stiles para darle un abrazo sintiendo que eso era lo correcto, especialmente cuando ha sentido la ansiedad de Stiles desde que traspaso la puerta.

“¿Quieres entrar?” le dice Stiles mientras abre completamente la puerta. “Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí. Bueno, no aquí, quiero decir, usando la puerta. Pensé que vendrías por la ventana. Pero como dije, usaste la puerta. Eso significa que hablaste con mi padre. Lo siento. Apuesto a que ahora desearías haber usado la ventana o evitado la casa por completo.” Niega Stiles con la cabeza mientras hace una mueca.

Derek lo siente como una acusación por no haberlo visitado antes. “Estaba dormido,” le dice.

Stiles parpadea, “No es lo lógico pero lo sé. Scott me lo dijo.”

Derek levanta una ceja y Stiles se sonroja. “Tuve un ataque de pánico en el hospital cuando no pude encontrarte. Tuvieron que sedarme y uh… Cuando desperté nuevamente, Scott me dijo que estabas bien, así que ya sabes, no me asuste.”

Stiles tosió, avergonzado, a pesar de que no debería estarlo. Derek casi se devoró a Scott e Isaac cuando despertó. 

Derek se queda torpemente de pie en la habitación. Todo es normal, excepto porque Stiles ha desarmado su cama, dejando las sabanas y las mantas en una pila tiradas en el piso junto a la pared. Rápidamente Stiles se da cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Derek y cruza la habitación.

Junta todo formando una montaña de mantas y almohadas lanzándolas sobre la cama.

“Extraño, ¿cierto? Toda la vida durmiendo en una cama, luego diez días durmiendo en el suelo y ahora, no se siente cómodo a menos que este en el suelo y abrazándome a una almohada como si me fuera la vida en ello. Me dieron un millón de pastillas para dormir en el hospital pero todas me hacían sentir drogado, dejándome sin saber lo que estoy haciendo y…” 

“Stiles,” le detiene Derek. Stiles deja de hablar y a su vez deja de intentar ordenar las sábanas sobre la cama.

Respira lentamente. “¿Sí?”

“Te traje…” Derek se relaja y deja la caja en manos de Stiles como si le entregara una patata caliente.

Stiles lo abre y suelta una risotada. Una docena de cupcakes se diferentes sabores se encontraban dentro de la caja.

“Sé que el tamaño no está bien,” continua Derek, “pero no tenían uno tan grande como tu cabeza.”

“No puedo creer que recordaras esa conversación. Supongo que eso significa que te debo unas berenjenas a la parmesana.”

“No es así,” le asegura Derek rápidamente.

Stiles rueda los ojos y no hace ningún comentario. Instintivamente Derek sabe que en algún momento cercano será arrastrado a algún restaurante italiano, cuando ninguno de ellos sienta que se desmoronara en cualquier momento.

Stiles empuja a Derek dentro de su habitación. Se sientan juntos en el suelo y se comen los cupcakes. Derek saca la botella de leche de la otra bolsa y se la turnan entre ellos mientras la beben. A Derek no le importa que Stiles quede embetunado de chocolate, y Stiles no hace comentarios por el hecho de que las migas están quedando por todo el piso.

Se sientan, comen y beben y tratan de no pensar en esos diez días que pasaron juntos y que los cambiaron irrevocablemente. 

De la docena, se las arreglan para comer cinco y medio.

Días sin comer nada sustancial y ahora Derek difícilmente puede terminar su cupcake de doble chocolate sin sentir que va a vomitar. Toma otro sorbo de leche y se lo devuelve a Stiles que luce somnoliento pero complacido a su lado.

Derek quiere alcanzar y remover el glaseado blanco que quedo en el labio inferior de Stiles, pero no lo hace. En realidad no está muy seguro de que hacer ahora debido a que no puede clasificar nada de lo que está sintiendo. Todo está confuso y lo único que sabe es que se encuentra sentado a un lado de Stiles, ni siquiera siente la tensión en los músculos o el dolor en su estomago.

“Entonces,” dice Stiles, apoyándose pesadamente sobre la cama, “¿Hacia dónde iremos desde aquí?”

Derek frunce el ceño. “¿Qué?”

“Bueno, pasamos una semana y media durmiendo abrazados cada noche… por calor, y tal vez pude haberlo imaginado, porque seamos honestos, estaba realmente fuera de mí allí, ¿pero creo que tal vez me besaste? Y… si pronto algo no comienza a sentirse normal para mí creo que colapsare y eso no va a ser bonito.”

Las manos de Stiles se encuentran entrelazadas pareciendo un nudo. Huele a azúcar y sudor y su ritmo cardiaco se comenzó a acelerar.

“Podría amenazarte,” le ofrece Derek. “¿Tal vez lanzarte contra la pared? Eso es normal.”

Stiles se ríe. “Otra vez con las bromas. No me malinterpretes, me gusta cuando estas alegre, pero es extraño.” 

Derek sonríe y se siente extraño.

Stiles sigue inquieto a su lado. Por otro lado Derek empuja la caja de cupcakes fuera de su camino y mueve la leche. Se acerca aun más, quedando sentados hombro a hombro. Tiene la sensación de que Stiles esta tan confundido como él y decide que lo mejor es sacar todo allí. Va en contra de cada fibra de su ser debido a que Kate cambio a Derek hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Pero este es Stiles, el chico que lo sostuvo durante dos horas en una piscina, quien no tiene ninguna obligación de ponerse a sí mismo en peligro por el bien mayor, quien permitió que Derek descansara en su regazo mientras sanaba y le hablaba con una voz pura para mantenerlo a ambos en su sano juicio.

“¿Sabes por qué vine?” le pregunta finalmente Derek.

“¿Para traerme cupcakes?”

“Porque necesitaba verte. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas siendo protegido. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien.”

Stiles se acerca aun más. “¿En serio?”

Derek asiente. “Estás… bajo mi piel.”

Stiles sonríe. “¿Cómo un parasito?”

Derek rueda los ojos y no responde.

“Entonces estoy contento de no ser solo yo. Ya estaba volviéndome loco porque sentía que faltaba algo.” Le suelta Stiles, mientras que con sus dedos rozaba el dorso de la mano de Derek.

“Entonces desde aquí, ambos reconocemos que nos necesitamos el uno al otro,” Dice Derek, volteando la mano y ofreciéndole la palma a Stiles.

Stiles desliza su mano hacia la de Derek y entrelazan sus dedos.

“Bien. Que tú me necesites es bastante normal.” Dice con una pequeña sonrisa. “Es un poco más que investigar pero puedo soportarlo. Totalmente. Puedo manejarlo completamente. ¿Podemos hablar de los besos?”

Derek rueda los ojos, con el cansancio regresando nuevamente. “No,” le dice. “Creí que habíamos estado de acuerdo en la normalidad.”

“Está bien. Regresemos a la normalidad y luego hablamos de los besos.”

“Bien,” accede Derek, oyendo de inmediato el latido acelerado de Stiles. 

“Debería irme,” le dice Derek.

Stiles aprieta inmediatamente la mano de Derek. “Quédate,” le dice.

“Necesitamos descansar,” le contesta Derek.

“Quédate,” le dice nuevamente Stiles.

Derek estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía tentado. Stiles pudo leer la indecisión en su rostro.

“Confía en mi respecto a esto,” le dice Stiles.

Derek se encuentra con la mirada de Stiles. “Lo haré,” le responde. “Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.”

Stiles da un salto quedando de pie en un segundo, ocultando sin éxito una mueca cuando se mueve con demasiado entusiasmo. Toma la leche y los cupcakes del piso y corre escaleras abajo antes de que Derek pueda detenerlo.

Derek puede oír la conversación que Stiles tiene con su papá. Escucha la preocupación en el tono del Sheriff y le recuerda tomarse el medicamento para el dolor. 

Mientras Stiles está abajo, Derek hace la cama y se quita los zapatos.

Una vez que Stiles vuelve, toma una pastilla antes de sentarse en la cama al lado de Derek. Hay un extraño minuto en que se ordenan ellos mismos, pero pronto, quedan de la forma en que estaban familiarizados. La espalda de Derek está contra la pared. Stiles se encuentra a lo largo frente a él, presionando su cuerpo más cerca, con su cabeza sobre la almohada cerca del hombro de Derek.

“Tengo que decirlo,” dice Stiles, acercándose aun más, “hueles al menos un sesenta porciento mejor.”

Derek resopla divertido. Acerca más a Stiles, con los brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Es cómodo y real y Derek siente que está identificando aquello que ha sentido durante un tiempo. A pesar de la conversación anterior, se inclina y besa la frente de Stiles.

“Otra vez con el beso.”

“Cállate, Stiles. Duérmete.”

Stiles se relaja apoyado en él, mientras cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente.

Derek sabe que tomara mucho más que un par de días para recuperar y restaurar la normalidad entre ellos dos. Sabe que será una lucha y que tendrán problemas y malentendidos, pero se tendrán entre sí. 

Confían en el otro.

Derek se acomoda en la almohada e inhala profundamente, dejando que el aroma de Stiles calme sus nervios destruidos. Cuando finalmente se relaja, sintiendo el peso tranquilizador de Stiles sobre sus brazos, con su corazón latiendo de fondo a un ritmo constante, Derek sabe que serán capaces de avanzar desde ahora, y por primera vez desde su captura, no le teme al mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hemos llegado a su fin!  
> Visiten las otras obras del autor las cuales en su mayoría son grandiosas. 
> 
> Puedes ver una ilustración del fic aquí: [http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/49873028221/sterek-gfx-giveaway-27days-531]


End file.
